Word on the Street
by xxxRavensPerchOnMyHeadxxx
Summary: AU. Main character OC.- Fish Mooney is in charge now, and she makes sure to keep it that way. But when a certain Cat wants to move up the totem pole, she will need some new members for her pyramid. What's the catch? They have to get it done the first time or Cat WILL kill them. Good luck!


The setup for the story is different. Fish Mooney is the main crime boss. Penguin is in the shadows. Maroni and Falcone are out of the picture, for now. Cat is in her 20s. Bruce the same. They become Catwoman and Batman in 10 years.

Gordon and Bullock are the senior detectives, for now. The GCPD is thriving under their reign.

On with the story!

I looked at Ali, my ally. We had to get to Cat's place in exactly 10 minutes, or we were going to miss the job interview. And this was one we couldn't just blow off. This would get us to the high ranks.

"Evan!" she called. "We're going to be late!" She ran to catch up with me. I sprinted in ahead of her and made it to Cat's main hideout with 2 minutes to spare.

We walked in, quietly and with stealth. We were trained thieves, spies, the works. Everyone on the streets knew our names. Ali and Evan.

Cat beckoned us back to her office. She had become quite the pickpocket, and had worked with Detective Gordon at 13, but she liked to send out spies and sit back and watch it all happen. That was her pursuit of attack. Not to cooperate with the enemy, but to do things her own way.

"You called?" I said, leaning against the wall. Ali joined me a second later. We stared at Cat, who just sent us a sly smile.

"I have a job for you. You two are going to work for me." She said without missing a beat.

"And in return?" Ali asked. We almost never did anything without some type of reward. We had to. I was 17, Ali was 16, and we were both living on the streets. It was the law of the street. Never do something without reason.

"And in return, you get a place to live, and steady money from yours truly." She said, a thin coat of irritation coating her words. There was something else there, as well, but it was just barely hidden enough that I couldn't sense it.

"What do you want us to do?" I asked, careful of my words.

"I want both of you on my side. Its only a matter of time before Fish or someone new takes over completely, and I don't want to be under her or anyone else. Who knows if Falcone or Maroni will come back. The word on the street is that Falcone is coming back, and I'm not going to be the one out in the open." Cat said, staring through us, into her office.

Ali looked at me, as if I was the only thing keeping her here.

"We'll think about it." I said, a thin trace of suspicion on my tone. I dragged Ali out of the building, then I turned and went back to our little "apartment" we had made out of crates and other blocks we could find.

I sat down cross-legged on the rug that we had found for the floor. I looked at Ali. She looked at me, almost pleading with me to do this job.

"We need the money." Was the first thing out of her mouth.

I considered this. She wasn't wrong; we did need money desperately. We also needed the place to live. I remember Cat saying to me a year ago, that she had been in the same place as me and had taken the job, and now look at her. Her name was known.

"We'll have to do it." I said, and Ali's pleading face turned to relief. She and I were partners; I wouldn't have taken the job without her, and likewise.

"But we'll need a team. We can't go in ourselves, we've gotten into to much trouble from before." I said, staring into space, thinking about how we were going to do this.

"We can take a hostage and make them do what we want." Said Ali thoughtfully. I considered this. Yes, a hostage, which would be perfect.

"Let's talk to Cat first. Deal out the fine tuning of our job." I said, rolling my eyes. We walked back to Cat's place, which everyone called The Claw. Kind of ridiculous, but I guess cats have claws, so, you know.

We got to The Claw in no time flat. We walked past her bouncers, Markov and Caes. They made no move to stop us, Cat's doing.

We walked right into her office, and she was still sitting there like she expected us to be back any moment. Which she might've.

"We'll take the job." I said bluntly.

She stared at us, taking us in. I admit we weren't much. I had jet black hair, a black tank with a maroon sweatshirt overtop, black pants and combat boots. Ali was wearing the same, but a dark green hoodie. We both had on black gloves, and we looked a lot alike.

"Alright." She said, and that was all.

"But we want to know the catch." Ali said, practically mirroring me, an expression of calm and collectedness, and yet also staring at Cat like she was fish and we were the fisherman. As if she were staring at her, just asking her to take the hook, to take the worm, wriggling on the hook.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She said plainly, and stared us down with her keen eyes.

End of Chapter One


End file.
